digidreamteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits of Water
Anceint Mermaimon During Lucemon's terrible reign Ancient Mermaimon was the Queen of Oceans who started the rebellion in the first place. After the tragic battle Mermaimon split into four Spirits:Aguamon and Oceaniamon(Pure);Ranamon and Calmaramon(Corrupted).Aguamon and Oceaniamon came from her beauty and high flying hope.While Ranamon and Calmaramon came from her anger and jealousy. Pure Forms Aguamon An Aqutic Fairy Digimon whose name is derived from the word Agua(Spanish:Water)She is the Legendary Warrior of Water(Pure).Despite her resemblance to Kazemon she is a water digimon who is one of the strongest of the human spirits.She has an influence over water,enough to over power Ranamon.She belives in Hope,Love,Light,and Courage.Her silence in battle makes her a deadly threat for a blind digimon(Such as an oppent whose been hit by Blinding Wave)She first appears when Tori Cody Seth and Jo come across a bunch of Candlemon threatning the village full of baby digimon.She fell into a giant Lake and found her spirit.She defeated the Candlemon and took their fractal codes. Attacks Agua Sphere:Fires a rapid moving sphere of Water. Tempest Punch:Punches an enemy with the force of a tsnami Blinding Wave:Blinds her enemy with the force of a wave Siren:Holds her hand forward and lets out a blue aura that paralysizes the opponent Oceaniamon An Aquatic Bird Man digimon whose name derives from the word Oceano(Fre:Ocean)She is the Legandary Beast Warrior of water(Pure)Despite a resemblence to Zephyrmon she is an aquatic digimon of great strength and ferocity.Her Anger can sometimes lead her to attack without warning and throw her enemy off balance.She has a strong sense of truth justice and courage.She is also able to read the brain waves of other digimon She reads their thoughts to get inside the opponents head and see there next attack.This also helps prove if the enemy is a digimon at all. Her sense of Justice makes her do whatever it takes to protect the people she loves and cares about.She appears when Tori drops into the sea while fighting Calmaramon.She clearly shows that she can control her beast power(Due to a need of flight) Attacks Oceania Wing:Bends in either her large brown wings or small purple wings around her and fires small rapid Water Tornados. Tsnami Claw:Claws her oppents while swooping down on them Tsnami Wave:Alike the move"Hurricane Gale"She fires blue blades of Water energy. Water Fury:Slices her oppents with all her stored fury rage and anger. Neradmon Neradmon id the fusion form of water.She wears Aguamon's armor and visor.However she has,Oceaniamon's wings,claws(both hand and feet),winged hair and her scarf.Also she holds the Lluvia Tormento(Spa:Rain Storm) a considerably sharp sword that in Digi-Code says:Deep Savers Tori acchevies this form when Shadow Serphimon attacks and Oceaniamon is quickly defeated.Right when Tori was almost destroied,she had a vision of the Digital World falling to peaces.She then unlocked the true Serphimon's power and became Neradmon.After destroing Shadow Serphimon she eaisly destroies both Mercurymon and Sakakumon.Later on she used this form in many battles. Atttacks *'Lluvia Tormento-'''Attacks with her sword whil creating a rain storm. *'Clawing Rain-'Claws her oppents with a large amount of force *'Flying Waves-'Flys up high and swipes the sky with The Lluvia Tormento,causing waves on the ground rushing around the opponent.Usually K.Os on contact. Corrrupt Forms Ranamon Ranamon's name and looks are derived from Rana(Lat.Frog).Also she get's jealous and destroies anyone who she belives is prettier than her.Her mood changes violently, especially in her Calmaramon form, when it comes to her "beauty" being insulted. Her human spirit form has a huge fanclub and Digimon in general are struck by her beauty, but her beast form makes them balk. The known members of the Ranamon fanclub consists of four Toucanmon, two Floramon, three Vegiemon, two Numemon, two Deramon and three Honeybeemon. She used to have a fan club with four Toucanmon, however after seeing her slide evolve to Calmaramon, the four Toucanmon quit.(These links go to the orginal digimon wiki).She speaks in an southern belle draw and once is remarked by Andrew"She has a voice that would give a choir teacher a heart attack."(Refering to her country like accent) '''Attacks' *'Drainin’ Rain' (Rain Stream) : Sends a rain cloud and bombards her opponent with massive rain, which by appearance makes her opponents lose their strength. *'Dark Vapor' (Jealousy Rain) : She creates an acidic cloud. *'Whippin’ Waves': Creates a whirlpool. Can be manipulated into a drill of water or a column of swirling water Calmaramon Calmaramon is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Water(courupted). Her name comes from "calmar", the French word for squid, which she resembles. Though she initially did not have her Beast Spirit, Ranamon peformed a wide search and managed to find it. To her dismay, however, she not only lost her fanclub to Calmaramon's horrid appearance but was also unable to control its power. Her Titanic Tempest attack often sends her spiraling off into the distance whenever she used it. In Sakkakumon's Sphere of Water, Tori and Ranamon battle it out one last time.But to Tori's dismay Duskmon pulled Tori through a portal to where she has Calmaramon's spirit but not Ranamon's Attacks *'Titanic Tempest' (Titanic Charge): Withdrawing into her body, she rotates like a drill and strikes her enemy. Calmaramon seems to have a few troubles with this attack the first few times she tried it. She would spin out of control into the distance, which is usually how she was defeated the first few times. Calmaramon succeeded in using this attack only once. *'Acid Ink' (Nero Corso, lit. "Black Course"): Sprays out black acid from her mouth.